


A Nightmare (Will’s Entry #8)

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Diary/Journal, F/M, Naked Will Graham, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 27, 2013.





	A Nightmare (Will’s Entry #8)

I am noticeably more exhausted than ever. Perhaps the ECT did take my energy reserves down a notch. It’s only been a couple of days since. I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep. 

Brauer didn’t come back to get my answer. Or maybe he did and I couldn’t wake up. I’m suspicious of my food. Are they tainting my meals with muscle relaxants? I realize how paranoid I must sound, but I wouldn’t put it past Dr. Chilton. Weaken me enough to where I can’t protest excessive ECT. Or even remember treatments. Say I hallucinated it.

I had a vivid dream during my brief sleep.

I sat on a chair made of antlers, the sharp points prodding against my naked skin. My hands held on to the prickly armrests. Alana sat on my right in a chair of smooth oak. In front of us, a dinner table made of white glass. All sound was a distant echo.

Alana looked to me and reached a hand out to mine, grasping it. The points of antlers penetrated my hand like warm butter, black blood dripping to the floor. Alana let go.

A silver dinner plate appeared before me, a ring of vegetable garnishes surrounding a bed of sugared rose petals. In the very center a small fleshy object caught my eye. As I leaned forward to get a better look, my head is slammed onto the platter. I struggled against the shadow just beyond my view. Alana watched, emotionless.

A knife carved off my scalp, my cheeks, my ears. A hand slipped into my mouth and held a firm grip against my hard palate. Weakened by the shock of pain, my naked body was pulled onto the slippery table. I did not want to look at Alana, ashamed of my nakedness. Facing up, I watched Dr. Lecter mount the table and crawl on top of me. His bare hands ripped into my belly effortlessly.

And then I woke up.

I am now trying to fill my head with home, with the lake and fishing, with morning walks, dogs trotting ahead. I am trying to surround myself with these images, but I see the chair and the table and Alana waiting for me in the distance. And Hobbs is hiding in the trees. My fort is weak and Dr. Lecter is holding a torch to the termite infested gate.

-Will Graham, journal entry #8

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 27, 2013.


End file.
